new friends ,new love
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Tony brother an sister came to the city to live with Tony but they end up falling for two of the ross kids OCxLUKE OCxEMMA RAVIxCONNIE TONYxJESSIE ZURIxthe boy from the park
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Jessie just my characters**

**Jessie POV **

I was going to the lobby to pick up the mail and to see Tony we have been dating for a year now .

"hey Tony"I said and kiss him

"hi Jessie"he said"ummm I have to tell you something"he said nervouse

"oh no you are breaking out with me "I said

"WHAT !no is just that I cant go to our date tomorrow"Tony said

"what?why?"I ask

"well is cause my little siblings are coming "Tony said

"you have little siblings ?"I ask him

"yes and they are coming to live with me"Tony said

"oh okay so when are they coming "I said

"tomorrow that's why we cant go to the date "He said

"oh I have an idea "I said

"say it "Tony said

"what about if we take them eat and I can take the Ross kids "I said

"um that's a good idea"he said

"then see you tomorrow "I said"ohh thee mail"I said then went to the elevator then I got to the apartment

"hey kids"I said

"hey Jessie "all of them said

"guess what we are doing tomorrow ?"I said

"Are we going to a date ?"Luke ask me pointing him and me

"noo "I said

"Then what are we doing tomorrow"Luke ask

"we are going to eat with Tony and his brothers"I said

**Luke POV**

Tony that's all Jessie talks about TONY TONY TONYY ahhhhh

"kids is time to go to bed "Jessie told us

"but is early "Zuri said but she looks tired

"early is 12 :30 am is not early "Jessie said

"going Jessie "Emma said she got all her magazines then went to her room

"carry me"Zuri said and Jessie took her to her room

"Luke Ravi you better be on your rooms when I count to 3 "Jessie said and we went to our rooms"123"she said fast but we were already in our rooms .i was actually really tired so I went to sleep immediately .

I woke up the next day and took a shower then I went down to eat breakfast

"good morning "I said

"morning" everyone said

"at what time are we going with Tony "Ravi ask

"in when you finish eating"she said

"did you said we were going to eat with Tony ?" Emma ask

"yes but we are taking you to the movies first"Jessie said

"awesomeee"I scream

"oh lets go the movie starts in 30 min"Jessie said then we all got up and went to the lobby

"hi guys this is my brother Alexander "Tony said pointing to a boy that look like him but younger

"hey im Alexander "the boy said

"hi im Ravi "Ravi said

"hi im Zuri"Zuri said

"hi Im Emma"Emma said

"im Luke " I said

"and Im Jessie "Jessie said

"and she is my sister Alexandra"Tony said pointing at a cute girl with Brown wavy hair blue eyes omg she is so cute

"hi "she said

"hi im Luke "I said"

**Omg loveee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ALREADY SAID THIS IS NOT MINE JUST MY CHARACTERS**

**LUKE POV**

Tony's sister is so cute with her perfect chocolate-brown hair and her shiny blue eyes , and i lover her style is awesome she is wearing a white shirt with a navy blue jacket some shorts and skater tenis with a bow in her wavy brown hair she is awesome

"uh is he okay "I hear someone saying

"yes Alexandra he is okay"Emma said "LUKEE STOP LOOKING AT ALEXANDRA LIKE AN IDIOT "Emma scream on my ear

"what i wasnt looking at her like and idiot "I defend my self

"you are right you just were looking at her you are an idiot all the time "Emma said

"I'm not an idiot you are "I thundered

"GUYS IF YOU START FIGTHING WE ARE STAYING HERE"Jessie scream

"noo I'm sorry Emma i won't insult you again"I told Emma

"no Luke I'm the one that is sorry i start insulting you

"oh Jessie i forgot to tell you I invited Connie, is that okay ?"Ravi ask Jessie I can't believe they are still going out

"no Ravi is okay "Jessie said"huh Tony "

"No problem for me "Tony exclaime

"I think we should get going "Emma said

"uhh but Connie is not here"Ravi said

"I'm here"the blond girl mumbled

"hi Connie "Ravi sang out while he was hugging Connie

"Okay lets go "Tony said

"what movie are we watching Tony ?"Alexander ask Tony

"we are watching Batman 'The Dark Knight Rise"Tony sang out

"I prefer The Avengers "Alexandra said I actually prefer THE AVENGERS over BATMAN

"Yeah but for your bad luck The Avengers is coming out until 2014 or 2015"Tony joked then we got in 2 taxis Tony Connie Ravi Zuri and Emma in one and Jessie Alexander and Alexandra and me in other one i wonder why Alexander and Alexandra came with us and not with Tony

"sooo "I said I was actually pretty nervouse I was sitting next to Alexandra and i didn't want to act stupid infront of her

"ummm so Alexander and Alexandra how old are you guys?"Jessie ask

"oh I'm 14 "Alexander said

"I'm 13 "Alexandra said yes she is my age

"i can see you have those neckles with an a since when do you have them "Jessie ask

"ohh since we were babies huh Xander "Alexandra ask her

"yes Alex everyone in the Thomas Family has one "Alexander answerd

"yeah Tony has one too "Alexandra said

"He does ?"I ask

"Guys we are here "Jessie told us we got out of then taxi and Jessie pay the driver and went with the others

"so what about we buy the tickets and you guys go buy what ever you want? "Jessie ask

"sure but i dont think we have enough money to buy something for everyone"Emma said

"i think we can share like two can share like me and Tony ,Ravi and Connie like that "Jessie said

"okay "everyone answerd and all of us except Tony and Jessie went to buy the poc corn and sodas

"okay is going to be like this Tony and Jessie ,Ravi and Connie,Alexandra and Luke , Alexander and me ,Zuri you dont have to share "Emma said

"okay "Zuri answerd

"Okay so I want 4 big poc corn bags and 1 small and and 9 cokes "Emma told the man

"okay "he said and went to get the 5 bags of poc corn and the 9 sodas"here it goes "he said handing the bags to Emma and she pass them to us when she end up passing us everything Tony and Jessie came

"ready "Tony ask

"YES "all of us answerd and then we went in we bearly made it

**Emma POV**

You know I actually put Luke and Alexandra together because you can notice they like each other from the moment the saw each other andi wanted well to be close to Alexander I actually like him his brown hair and geen eyes are so cute and his close i actually love the close style he is wearing now he is wearing a hollister el pescador shirt and some jeans skater shoes and a cap .The movie end and we went to eat

"what do you want to eat guys?"Tony ask

"lets go to Chuck E. Chesse "Zuri exclaime

"Zuri let Alexander and Alexandra pick "Jessie told her

"no its okay we actually love Chuke E. Chesse "Alexander said omg he is so mature

"then lets go "Jessie said then we got other two taxis now it was Jessie, Zuri, Ravi ,and Connie in one and Tony,Luke Alexandra,Alexander and me in other one I sat next to Alexander and Luke next to Alexandra Tony was infront with the driver

"so do you guys have nicknames?"I ask

"yes everyone tell me Alex"Alexandra said

"and everyone tells me Xander"Alexander said

"and is okay if we call you by your nicknames "Luke ask

"uhh yes "Xander answerd

"soo at what school are you guys going ?"Luke ask

"oh guys they are going to the same school as you guys "Tony answerd for them

"they are awesome "Luke said and i nodded then i turn to see Xander and I think Luke turn to see Alex

**so here it goes okay guys i would like toknow if you like the story if you didn't if i get one review i update **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexander POV**

We were going to Chuck E. Cheese I was looking all around New York is actually a pretty cute city I never had came before now no even because Tony has a lot of time living here we never came to visit him .I was actually really happy when my parent told Alexandra and me about moving with Tony but they told us the real reason they are getting divorce it is hard to see you parents getting divorce that's why the send us with Tony. My sister actually looks like she doesn't care about moving to a new city about our parents getting divorce .I can't believe it ! I can believe she doesn't care about anything I love her after all she is my little sis but sometimes she gets me off my nerves .Well but going back I was walking with the rest to go in to Chuck they put the the number on our hand and we got in then went directly to ask for our pizza they gave us the tokens Tony gave each one of us 30 tokens each and let us go while they gave us the pizza.I 'm going to ask Emma is she wants to play a dance gave with I actually like her she looks cute with that blue shirt and the black jacket and jeans and with those shoes she is cute with that blond hair and hazel eyes.

"umm….hi Emma "I told Emma

"h…..hi Xander " Emma answered

"ummm …. I was wondering if you well if you would wanted to play the dance games with me"I said

"s…sure why not ?it would fun "Emma told me smiling then we got to the game we put the token and the song party rock from lmfao start and we start playing and it was freakin funny

"you know it was funny"Emma told me

"yes ,it was "I said

"Guys come the pizza is here "Tony told us

"going"both of us said going walking to the table

"Zuri isn't he your friend Riley from the park "Jessie ask Zuri

"noo "Zuri said blushing

"Zuri you guys haven't talk in a long time you should go say hi to him "Jessie ask Zuri

"Yes sure but first I have to go to the restroom Emma can you come with me '"Zuri said taking Emma's hand and pulling her to the bathroom . I just look at her going and going until I saw her going into the bathroom.

"so what Grade are you in ?"Jessie ask me and Alex

"oh I'm in 8 grade "I said

"I'm in 7 grade"Alex said

"I'm in 7 grade too "Luke said looking at my sister he better not get close to her

"awesome"Alex said and Luke smile

"so do you guys have all your things ready for tomorrow "Tony ask us

"Tony you know we do well at least I do I don't know about the disorganize of my sister"I said laughing and everyone start laughing too well exept for my sister

"you know is funny because is normaly the girl is the organize one and the boy the disorganize one "Jessie said

"I actually the both of us were disorganize but then I got in 7 grade and I got into AVID and they teach me how to be organize"I told them

"wow, I wish I had that when I went to that junior high"Jessie said

"it is good class"I said

"So Luke what type of classes do you have?"My sister ask Luke

"Oh well I…havesupportclasses"Luke whisper

"what did you said?"I ask him

"that I have support classes"He said getting red

"Oh My God me too"Alex said

"you do but you look like you look like a honor student "Luke said

"I receive that a lot "Alex told him laughing and Luke blush again

"So "Luke said"Im finish "he said cleaning his mouth

"me too"Alex said taking a sip of her soda

"so um do you want to play resindent evil with me in the machine"Luke ask my sister

"sure I love killing zombies "My sister you see my sister she is a girly girl but she is really a tomboy she likes a lot of boys things.

"Hey where are Ravi and Connie"Tony ask

"yes where are they"Jessie ask

"they are taking pictures together"Luke said

**Ravi POV**

I was taking pictures with Connie can you believe we been actually going out for a year now I just can 't believe it.

"wow ,we came out cute"Connie said then she kiss my cheek

"okay now let's take one doing funny faces "I said

"okay but you have to lean me your cap "Connie said

"okay here it is "I said putting her my 'I LOVE HATERS 'cap

"One,Two,Three "We said and then we made funny faces

"Kids we have been waiting for you "Jessie said

"oh sorry Jessie "Connie said after she start going out with she stop hating her

"its okay but go the pizza is getting cold "Jessie said

"going"I said then a got Connie' s hand and went walking to the table while we were walking we saw Luke and Alexandra were playing resident evil and scream "DIE ZOMBIE DIE"at the same time .

"You know they make a good couple"Connie said

"they are perfect for each other "I said

"Just like us "Connie said then I kiss her

"lets go or we are going to have cold pizza"I said

"yes that true "Connie said then we went to sit down

"guys if you want to be alone you guys can sit at the table"Jessie said pointing at a table that was alone

"Do you want to sit there?"I ask Connie

"sure"She said with that beautiful smile she has then we went to sit in that table

"so your birthday is coming soon"i ask Connie

"yes, so "Connie said

"are you doing something that day"I ask her

"I don't have a plan "Connie answerd

"oh that's awesome "I said

"why ?"Connie ask than she bite her pizza

"oh no nothing "I said

"okay,that is weird"She said

"I'm finish lets go play other games"I said

"okay "she said then she got up and took my hand then we went to the games .After a while of playing different games I won like 10,000 tickets don't ask which game because lots of them I found them on tables floor and machines and the other s I won them .Well the thing is that I won a teddy bear dress like Harry Potter and I gave it to Connie .

"Oh My God thank you Ravi thank you"Connie said and kiss me and I hug her

"I love that you like it "I said

"No Ravi you are wrong I don't like it"she said with a seariuse face and voice"I love it"she scream

I just smile and hug her then I saw Zuri talking to Emma and Alexander getting close to them

"so why are you so happy I don't have plans on my birthday "Connie ask me and I start getting really nervous

"no no reason"I said "so what you want for your birthday "

"I want all the Harry Potter movies and I want Ron's wands "Connie said

"wow" I said I actually have a better present for Connie I ask my parents if I could take her to the Harry Potter park at Orlando and the y said it was okay I already ask Jessie if she could go with us to the park and she said she could that she was going to ask Tony if he could take care of the others and I already ask her parents if they let her go and they said it was okay

" Honey, I don't care what you give me I just want to be with you that day "Connie said

"awwww I love you "I told her and then she hug me

"I love you too"she said

then we went to sit down to the table we were sitting and start to drink our sodas

"do you want a dessert?" I ask Connie  
"I will love one " She said

"what you want ?"I ask her

"I want an ice cream"Connie said

"lets go then"okay but first "I said then I start to kiss her but well it went a little to far don't take me wrong we were just kissing but well we were kssing a lot and with lot I mean a lot.'

**Zuri Pov **

I was talking to Emma and I saw Ravi and Connie eating their faces Ewwww I think is gross

"So Zuri what is so wrong about that "Emma ask me

"what is so wrong what is so wrong we are 8 " I scream

"so "Emma said

"Emma did you hear what I said ,he kiss me "I said

"What is so wrong about Riley kissing you ,I got my first kiss when I was 6"Emma said

"what when you were six Emma how could you do that?"I yell

"Zuri just answerd m,e this question do you like him do you have a crush on him"Emma ask

"no,but I feel weird close to him I fell butterflies in my stomach and im sad when im not with him"I told her

"Zuri you are in love with Riley " Emma said

"how am I in love im a little girl "I said

"there is not age for love "Emma said

"ummm so it doesn't matter if I like him"I said

"why would it matter"Emma said

"I don't know "I said

"lets go eat now because of you we are having cold pizza"Emma said

then we went to sit down with Tony and Jessie

"so what took you guys so long to come eat "Tony ask

"nothing we were just talking"I said

"and where is everyone"Emma ask

"They are playing "Jessie said

"oh"Emma ask then she start to look around like if she was looking for someone

"who are you looking for "I ask

"tell you later "she told me

"Okay"I said then continue to eat my pizza


End file.
